Cancer remains the second leading cause of death in the western hemisphere. While some types of cancer may be managed by surgery, radiation therapy and/or chemotherapy, other types of cancer are considered to be incurable.
For example, multiple myeloma (MM) is a B-cell neoplasm characterized by the accumulation of malignant plasma cells in the bone marrow. Multiple myeloma accounts for about 1% of all cancers and about 10% of all hematological malignancies. The American Cancer Society estimated that about 14,600 new cases of myeloma would be diagnosed and nearly 11,000 Americans would die from multiple myeloma in 2002. Although high-dose chemotherapy followed by autologous stem cell support may result in remission for about 50% of individuals with MM, relapses are still frequent (Barlogie B., et al., Blood, 93:55-65, 1999).
Thus, there is a need for better treatment modalities for multiple myeloma and other types of cancer. What is needed in cancer prevention and therapeutics are ways to either prevent tumors from forming, or to inhibit the growth of tumors once formed. Also, what is needed are agents that act specifically at the tumor cell, thus minimizing non-specific and/or toxic side effects. Preferably, the chemotherapeutic agents will comprise agents that target the cancer cells with high efficacy to either reduce cellular signals that promote cell growth, or to increase cellular signals that promote cell death.